El hilo rojo del destino
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: El hilo rojo es invisible y permanece atado a estas dos personas a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, de las circunstancias…El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse. leyenda japonesa mas popular que se recita a los niños y jóvenes en Japón. 10000% NaruHina


**ohayo personitas kawaiii, eme aquí con un pequeño fic sobre el hilo rojo del destino... hecho con mucho cariño a todos mis lectores que me siguen... arigatou gozaimasu por sus reviews ^^ **

**PD: el mundo de Naruto es propiedad enteramente de Kishimoto~sensei.**

* * *

Hace ya bastante tiempo, en una tierra lejana, un pequeño príncipe llamado Naruto Uzumaki cumplía 12 años de edad, al ser el unigénito debía tomar las riendas del trono lo antes posible; su Padre Minato Namikaze ya no se encontraba en condiciones de resolver los problemas del reino, ansiaba poder entregarle a su hijo todo eso que le pertenecía… porque sabía muy bien que su pequeño Naruto cumpliría con todos los mandatos para convertirse en un gran emperador.

Pero había un pequeño inconveniente, una de las leyes para obtener el trono era que el pequeño Naruto se desposara.

No lejos del reino, todo mundo hablaba maravillas de una bruja llamada Sakura Haruno, la cual, se decía, que podía ver el hilo rojo del destino que se conectaba con tu ser amado.

Minato quería que su pequeño Naruto fuera feliz así como él lo fue al encontrar a su hermosa esposa Kushina por lo que mando llamar a la bruja para preguntarle por el destino de su pequeño hijo.

Después de algunos días, la bruja llego al palacio del Rey, y sin perder el tiempo fue llevaba a su presencia.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze…

-es emperador del reino de Konoha, su familia a cuidado de estas tierras desde hace 600 años, vive felizmente con su esposa y su pequeño hijo, desde hace poco su salud no es muy buena y es por eso que me ha llamado traer –interrumpió la bruja.

-su osada interrupción me sorprende, nunca nadie se había dirigido a mí de ese modo, pero gracias a eso me demuestra que es una bruja de fiar, todo lo que a dicho es cierto – el rey Minato rebosaba de felicidad.

-su salud se podría arreglar con unos cuantos menjunjes…

-la felicidad de mi hijo es mucho más importante que mi propia vida –interrumpió Minato con determinación.

-como usted guste… podría llamar al pequeño de la casa para poder empezar…

-manden llamar a mi hijo a mi presencia –ordeno Minato a uno de sus guardias.

Pasados 15 minutos entro un pequeño niño con el cabello rubio todo alborotado, unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y 3 cicatrices en cada mejilla que lo caracterizaban desde la cuna.

La bruja lo miro sin perder detalle –mucho gusto príncipe… mi nombre es Sakura, veo que eres un pequeño con mucha gallardía, eres tenaz por lo que nunca te das por vencido y sobre todo… tienes un gran futuro, pero a veces tu actitud impulsiva puede llevarte a problemas… pero no te preocupes, las personas que te rodean no te dejaran solo y eso es lo que te va a impulsar a salir adelante –la bruja escrutaba al pequeño con la mirada –¿me podrías permitir tu mano derecha por favor?-.

El pequeño Naruto miro a su padre y al ver que este asentía, estiro su mano y se mostro a la bruja, Sakura tomo esa pequeña mano y antes de lo que pensaba ya había encontrado el pequeño hilo que colgaba de su meñique.

-tu amada no está lejos que aquí, se encuentra en una pequeña aldea al norte de tu palacio… yo puedo llevarte a su lado para que le conozcas -.

Dicho esto, Minato mando llamar a 20 de sus mejores soldados… el no podía acompañarlos por que el reino necesitaba de él, pero si su hijo iba a salir del reino a conocer a su futura mujer tenía que estar bien protegido.

-Madara, eres uno de mis mejores hombres… necesito que cuides a Naruto con tu vida, si algo le llega a pasar a mi hijo tu cabeza está en juego, confío en ti –las palabras del Rey eran determinantes.

-no lo defraudare mi lord –Madara era uno de los mejores espadachines que la corte podía tener.

El viaje duro 20 semanas, el reino de Konoha era bastante extenso, cuando llegaron a su destino encontraron un pequeño mercado a las orillas del rio, los habitantes de esa aldea eran gente muy humilde, que se ganaban la vida con trabajos del campo y un poco de artesanías.

La bruja guio a Madara y a Naruto hasta los últimos puestos de ese mercado, ahí señalo a una pobre campesina que cargaba un bebé y junto a ella se encontraba una pequeña niña vendiendo arreglos florales.

-hasta aquí llega tu hilo rojo –la bruja señalaba en dirección de esas campesinas.

Madara no podía creer lo que la bruja le decía, él no iba permitir que el príncipe se casara con una campesina… antes de preguntar cualquier cosa ordeno al príncipe que regresara al carruaje… el pequeño no entendía el por qué de esa actitud pero su padre le había pedido obedecer a Madara en todo.

Antes de irse volvió el rostro y pudo ver los hermosos ojos color perlado de la niña que sostenía unas flores en la mano. Sus miradas se conectaron pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un guardia ya lo estaba llevando de regreso al carruaje.

-no puedo creer que mi Rey tenga pensado desposar al príncipe con gentuza como ustedes –diciendo esto, Madara tiro el puesto que la pobre mujer tenía.

La pequeña niña al ver que ese hombre estaba a punto de atacar a su madre que sostenía a su hermanita en brazos, las protegió pero al recibir el impacto cayó al suelo ocasionándole una herida en la frente.

Cuando regresaron al reino, Madara informo al Rey que la bruja era una mentirosa y que todo el camino que habían hecho había sido en vano.

Las reglas del reino eran claras, quien osara mentir o traicionar al Rey… su cabeza tenía que rodar, por lo que la bruja fue condenada a muerte.

10 años mas pasaron, la salud del Rey cada vez era peor… al no poder encontrar el amor verdadero de su hijo no le quedaba más remedio que casarlo lo antes posible.

Hacía poco tiempo, el rey se había enterado que un campesino se había hecho de bastantes tierras gracias a su gallardía y que estas tierras eran trabajadas por sus allegados trayendo consigo muchas ganancias para su pequeña aldea… pero al no contar con el apoyo del rey, sus tierras eran comúnmente atacadas.

Después de unos días el rey recibió una carta de este campesino que le proponía al príncipe la mano de su hija en matrimonio junto con las cosechas de las tierras a cambio de protección para su aldea.

El rey vio que el trato era justo, habría más comida para su reino a cambio de seguridad por su parte.

Al poco tiempo, el rey le comunicaba a su hijo ahora de 22 años que lo había comprometido y que conocería a su futura esposa en unas cuantas semanas.

El príncipe Naruto no pudo negarse, sus padres habían trabajado muy duro para darle una buena vida, ahora que su padre estaba grave de salud, él tenía que hacerse cargo del reino y estaba preparado para ello.

Una noche antes de la llegada de su prometida, Naruto miraba la hermosa noche, le encantaba observar las estrellas y sobre todo la enorme luna… esa luna que al verla le transmitía paz y serenidad.

A la mañana siguiente, el carruaje de su prometida había llegado. Como buen caballero abrió la puerta y estiro su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron Naruto sintió una pequeña descarga recorriéndole todo su cuerpo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él recordó lo que hacía años no recordaba… unos hermosos ojos perlados que hacían que la luna se viera insignificante.

Su prometida estaba tan impactada como el que al momento de bajar del carruaje estuvo a punto de caer. Gracias a los buenos reflejos de Naruto, pudo tomarla entre sus manos y pudo observar que ella tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, apenada ella trato de ocultar su marca pensando que él la despreciaría por estar marcada.

Naruto tomo su mano antes de que ella pudiera cubrirse la cicatriz y coloco un tierno beso en su frente demostrándole que a él no le importaba y que a partir de ese día nunca volvería a alejarse de ella.

**[Nota/autora]: El hilo rojo es invisible y permanece atado a estas dos personas a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, de las circunstancias…El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse.**

* * *

**espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic ^^ basado en la leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo atado al meñique.**

**su opinión es muy importante ::3 **

**att: Kathy~chan **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
